2-Bit Romance
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Robin has sudden feelings for Mr. Game & Watch. How does she deal with them?
1. Chapter 1

**2 Bit romance**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Robin was in the library of the Smash Mansion, she was researching more moves for her to try out. Her next match was with Link, so she had to be ready. Ever since she started living in the mansion she has taken over the job of librarian.

She heard a commotion in one of the hall shelves, she hastily got up and rushed over. She saw Ness and Lucas trying to grab a book they couldn't reach. "What are you two doing?" she asked calmly.

"Trying to grab 'Pokemon; Myths and Theory's' but it's too high up." Ness responded as he reached further. Robin chuckled, grabbing the book and handing it to the boys "Next time, ask."

"Thank you Miss. Robin" Ness and Lucas said happily.

"You're welcome boys." she replied cheerily as they ran off "It's due this time next month!" she yelled quickly. As she went back to her desk for studies, she heard the door open, it was her library assistant Roy, "Hello Roy. Anything fun happen today?"she asked.

Roy shrugged "Nothing much, Mega Man and Pac-Man just got settled into their rooms. Duck Hunt found a cozy home in Snake's room. Red caught a Greninja to add to his Pokemon for battles. Oh! Mr. Game & Watch's book is due today." Roy said.

"Then go get it." Robin said.

"I can't, I have a battle against Pit in a few minutes. I came here to clock out." he said as he swiped his ID card under the scanner of Robin's desk computer, "His room is '416' in the east wing, he is very nice, but tends to keep to himself." With that, Roy left.

Robin sighed, she grabbed her checklist and left the library to see Mr. Game & Watch. During her time at the Smash Mansion, she has never seen nor even heard of Mr. Game & Watch. She hoped he was nothing like Gannondorf, Bowser or Wario. She walked past the rooms of Toon Link, Villager, and the Mii Fighters; Rev, Lewis, and Clarissa. A few minutes later she passed Wii Fit Trainer's room, why she bothered to have a room after spending so much time with Little Mac was a mystery. At that moment she saw the room '416' she gave a nervous gulp and knocked. A little while later the door opened. Who she saw was not what she expected. A small, 2-D, all black, humanoid male figure. He looked up to her with a few beeping sounds.

Robin blinked "Hello sir... I'm Robin, the new librarian. You checked out a book last month and now it's due." she said. Mr. Game & Watch walked into his room with a series of bips and bleeps, returning with a book that he handed to her. "T-thank you sir." he nodded with a cleep sound and shut the door. Robin felt her face grow hot. _Why do I feel this way?_ She questioned herself and walked back to the library. Remembering she had a spa date with Palutena and Peach, she decided to ask them some questions on this Mr. Game & Watch.

**What do you think? I will update Smash! As well as a few others soon.**


	2. Who is Mr G&W?

**2-Bit Romance**

**Chapter 2: Who is Mr. Game & Watch?**

Robin entered the spa to see Peach and Palutena in a hot tub, it was time for her spa date. Peach and Palutena were giggling over something that Robin simply didn't care for all she wanted to do was read her spell book. Peach sighed "Robin, today is a time to relax, so please put the book down and enjoy yourself." Palutena nodded in agreement.

Robin didn't even look away from her book "I'm looking for new spells. Link is strong, but Ganondorf is stronger." she responded while turning a page. At that moment Nana Climber entered the spa in a pink bikini.

Palutena and Peach were giggling about something as usual, Robin took this moment to ask what she was wondering, "Girls, can I ask something?"

"Sure." Peach, Palutena, and Nana responded.

Robin gulped, _It's now or never_, she told herself "Who is Mr. Game & Watch?"

Palutena gave it some thought "I... I really don't know. Nana?" Nana shrugged. "Peach, you have been in Smash the longest. Who is he?"

Peach tapped her chin "I don't quite know myself. He is nice from what I have seen, quiet, 2-D, but other then that I know nothing." Peach finished.

Robin grunted, "Thanks anyways." she slunked back in the hot tub. _Maybe I could ask Pac-Man if he knows anything about Mr. Game & Watch. _Robin said to herself.

-Later-

As Robin walked to the dining room she turned a page that read '2-Dites' it confused her, until she read '2-Dites are 2-D figures from an early age of gaming, they don't have developed figures and tend to stay a solid color. They have no voices and speak through bleeps and bloops.' Robin was shocked until she read the following 'The following spell allows the user to understand 2-Dites' Robin closed her book "I know what I must do." She said.

**Like it?**


End file.
